fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Sword
The Armor Sword (ソードアーマー Sōdo āmā) is a variation of the Armor Knight introduced in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. As their name implies, they exclusively wield swords. History in the series While the class did not appear in the first game, the regular knight class unit had the ability to use swords alongside lances. The Armor Sword debuts in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War alongside the Axe Armor and Bow Armor classes. The sole playable representative of the armored line, Arden was a Sword Armor. Armor returned in the direct follow up Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, though they were no longer a playable class. Armor Swords wouldn't return to the series until Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn alongside the other Armor variants barring Bow Armor, where they promoted to the unique Sword General class and onward to their own version of the third tier Marshall class that focused on Sword. They are the only armored class to have a female representative. Fire Emblem Heroes features Sword Armors as a class in the game. Like Radiant Dawn, they appear alongside the regular lance and axe variations. The class is identified by having a red palette. The class is known identified by the english name, Sword Knight. While technically no usable characters within Heroes have classes, playable characters who were Armor Swords in their original game like Arden retain the traits of the class including Armored status. Overview In its first two appearances, Armor Swords have the same stats as the other Armor variations, and should be treated similarly. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the low weight of swords meant sword armors had an advantage in speed. In Radiant Dawn, the female Sword line has a slightly higher Resistance and Speed in exchange for two points lower Defense then the other armored classes. The unplayable male Armor Sword line has 1 point higher attack and 1 point lower skill then the other male Armored lines. Promotion In Genealogy of the Holy War, Armor Sword promotes to General. In Thracia 776 Armor Axe promotes to General so it can be assumed the same applies to Sword Armors as several enemy generals have Sword as their weapon rank. In Radiant Dawn, Armor Sword promotes to Sword General which learns to use B rank Lances. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5=20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe10-1=* / * / *0* / * / *0* / *4*5* / * / * D }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |fe10-1=40*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5* / * / * A }} Notable Armor Swords ''Genealogy of the Holy War * Arden - A shy retainer serving Chalphy known for his reliability. Thracia 776 * Weissman - A subordinate of Manster who took several citizens of the town of Fiana hostage. Radiant Dawn * Djur - Knight of the Begnion Occupational Army who is put in charge of the Umono prison camp in Daein. * Alder - Second in command of the the Begnion Occupational Army and a close confidant of its leader, Jarod. Trivia *Armor Sword is given multiple names within the English version of ''Radiant Dawn. It is called Armored Axe in the class roll, but Armor Sword in the in-game status screens. *In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, all Armor Knights use swords making them similar to the Armor Sword class. Gallery ArmorSwordFEH.png|Sword Knight portrait in Heroes Arden Sprite.jpg|Arden, a Sword armor in FE4 FE10 Armor Sword (Djur).png|Djur, an Armor Sword in FE10 FE10 Sword Armor (Meg).png|Meg, a female Armor Sword in FE10 FE4 Sword Armor Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a sword armor in FE4 FE10 Meg Sword General Sprite.png|Map sprite of Meg, a female Sword armor in Fe10 FE10 Djur Armor Sword Sprite.png|map sprite of a male armor sword